deeeep_iofandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
04-06-2017 ' '- Whale Shark health increased by 100 - Whale Shark remoras now don't attack & can't be attacked when not in attack mode - Marlin damage reduced by 20 - Giant Squid doesn't gain speed boost when grabbing Whale, Cachalot and Whale Shark, and only gains 30% with the rest - Giant Squid is dealt DPS when grabbing Cachalots - Pelican can grab squids now too - Death screen now shows correct reason of death - Fixed respawn as blobfish/worm/fish accordingl - Attacks against whale don't get increased by speed if it's using its skil - Whale Shark remoras prioritize whoever 1. attacked 2. was attacked by their host in last 5s - Fixed bugs 04-05-2017 later - 1 new animal: Marlin, designed by John Fallot (https://www.reddit.com/user/Pathos316 Pathos316): http://johnfallot.com Portfolio) - Marlin bounce speed increased - Polar Bear, Whale Shark and Marlin can damage same species - Whale Shark now doesn't need to go up to breath - Whale Shark speed reduced 10% - Pelican can't damage seagulls for now - Now each pre-end creature has two evolving options - Tree diagram of evolutions coming soon 04-05-2017 - 4 new animals, including : Whale Shark and its remora drones were designed by John Fallot ( https://www.reddit.com/user/Pathos316 Pathos316 ): Portfolio) - Pelican was designed by https://www.reddit.com/user/FlllllSH FlllllSH - NOT fixed teleport to the artic bug yet - Orca now only bounces when releasing if the prey is pushed to the ground - Many fixes - Some planned visual improvements didn't make it to this beta, so I'll continue working - XP required to level up reduced around 10% 03-30-2017 - Added share feature with GIF generation (GIF: only if FPS are above 50) - Added quality toggle (for now, it only changes the behaviour of food and hides/shows damage splash) - Fixed (relatively) memory leak when changing servers - Global leaderboard now has more options - Fish name is added at the end of every message 18-3-2017 (later) - Italian translation fixed and updated (thanks Lykanos!) 18-3-2017 - Fixed bug where death screen wouldn't appear after changing tabs - Fixed bug where jellyfish wouldn't poison if killed by one-hit - Fixed bug about Orca instant hitting after release - Orca bounces after releasing, to avoid victim stuck against floor - Giant Squid can now grab a boosting Shark - Orca can't grab cachalot - Narwhal can't walk anymore 17-3-2017 (later) - French translation fixed and being updated (thanks Pablo Melon) - Swedish translation updated - Ukrainian translation added and updated Russian one (thanks pronyuk_) 17-3-2017 - An abandoned house appeared in the deep sea. It's said its owner left long ago, after it was attacked by a Giant Squid and its pet was kidnapped. - (FROM BETA) Four new animals (two of them designed by John Fallot - (FROM BETA) One new hide spaces (shipwreck designed by Pathos too!) - Balance tweaks - Oarfish FOV on the deeep increased - Other changes (changelog in progress) 14-3-2017 - Fixed sudden disconnection bug - Fixed octopus ink bug - Fixed permanent invisible Anglerfish bug - Added air bubbles leaking from shipwreck (h1637727's idea) - Trying to find the cause of the random tp bug - Volcanos in cold water now increase temperature - Jellyfish and below can now hide in volcanos - Giant squid grabbing damage reduced to 50% (and can only grab beaver or above) - Balance tweaks 13-3-2017 - Four new animals (two of them designed by John Fallo) - New shipwreck hide spot (designed by Pathos too!) - Many changes (changelog still being written) - NOTE: Random teleport bug not fixed yet, working on it. 4-3-2017 - Fixed bug that caused browser to crash after long time playing 3-3-2017 - Fixed bug that caused serious lag 2-3-2017 - Map width and deep biome depth increased - Floating food amount increased - Turtle position changed - Lag and bug fixes 1-3-2017 - Server with best latency is choosen automatically - Oarfish attack damage increased - Oarfish can heal seagulls too 28-2-2017 - Two new animals - Field of vision in deep sea greatly increased - Pressure system changed - Anglerfish deals x2 hit to whom eats his food - Anglerfish has two boosts - Anglerfish turns completely invisible when stealth - Min. attack multiplier by speed increased from .75x to 1x - Shark and Orca can eat NPC fish - Fixed screen stuck when grabbed by Orca bug - Fixed white light in deep ocean bug - Fixed floor bug - Whale: food eaten while using skill doesn't regenerate boost - Wrong habitat invulnerability replaced by a warning message before evolving - Removed whale damage bonus for sharks (and bonus for orcas is divided by amount of whales near) - One boost refilled on level up - Many other fixes and tweaks 18-2-2017 later - Added Hungarian language (thanks dav) - Fixed whale ability 18-2-2017 - Volcanoes food now lasts like before - Fixed flying worms bug (hopefully) - NPC fish added in artic - Starter animals give XP when eaten - Worm boosts removed and attack damage reduced - Anglerfish FOV increased by 2.5x - Some more fixes and changes - More changes planned but will be in the next update, sorry 14-2-2017 later - Fixed bug of food reappearing only in deep part 14-2-2017 - Changed worm and leopard seal order - Map height reduced 30% - Penguin can now eat algae - Deep entrances reduced and made smaller - Food regeneration problem fixed (but if food is still too low, then tell me and I'll set the food quantity higher) - Jellyfish, Ray and Squid can now live in cold deep area - Whale's skill absorb nearby food - Anglerfish spawns the last food it ate! - Anglerfish FOV in the deep increased 50% 13-2-2017 - 5 new animals - 1 new bioma - Killerwhale can be hit while grabbing - Killerwhale max grab time to shark reduced from 4 to 3 seconds - Whales and Killerwhales can hit same species - When evolving in a non-suitable bioma, player becomes invulnerable until it goes to the right one - DogJelly's idea: Whale attack increases when Killerwhales or Sharks are near. 5% per Shark and 15% per Orca, stackable 5 times. Attack only increases towards Sharks/Orcas. - Islands size is now random (between 1x and 3x previous size. - New (empty) land on the cold side - Fish (orange ones) gain a speed boost when near other fish, 10% per fish stackable 5 times - ... (will continue writing once I'll remember) 3-2-2017 - Added Dutch, Polish, Arabic, German, Czech and Estonian, thanks DaanKuif, Sylogista, imad hamaidi, saschahi, h1637727 and Sämmu L! 2-2-2017 - Added Croatian/Serbian, French, Italian, Finnish, Swedish and Turkish languages, thanks Costa97, ChinardGaming, EdThedoc, enpyera, flexes, qhawa and Alpmert! - Added manual language switch at the bottom right - Press ESCAPE to show main menu (without leaving the game) 2-2-2017 - Added Chinese and Spanish translations, if you can help me to translate the game into other languages, please, contact me! - Shark cannot eat food while in rage - XP scales changed a bit 1-2-2017 - XP left displays both % and number - Max attack boost due to speed decreased to +25%, except for shark using rage - Turn speed now immediate again, except for shark using rage - Crab health increased 50% - Killer whale now grabs sharks for less time - Killer whale gets slower depending on the size of what it grabs - Penguins have now 2 boosts - Fixed bug of fish getting stuck under the floor 1-1-2017 - Evolution tree (thanks DogJelly!): - After penguin you can choose TShark and Dolphin - TShark evolves into Shark - After dolphin you can choose Killer Whale and Whale - Shark has a new pasive (Bloodseeker) and active (Rage) skill (rage increases speed for 4 seconds, but slows rotation speed) - Dolphin has a new pasive skill: Jumping on water increases it's speed for 4 seconds, stackable 3 times - If Killer Whale grabs a shark, it will lose all it's oxygen - Sharks without oxygen lose 10% of it's max life per second - Top animals stats tweeked - Penguin move speed increased 30% - Attack damage now varies according to the speed (from -25% to +50%) - Glaciers now have igloos for penguins to hide - Whales cannot attack whales - Changed XP scales a bit - Map 1/3 bigger 20-1-2017 - Added three NA servers - Added 1 Asia server - Added 1 Europe server 19-1-2017 - Whale can hit (but not absorb) other whales - Animals inside whales won't lose temperature - Reduced XP required by seagulls to level up - Reduced floor algae XP 18-1-2017 later - Reduced jellyfish damage and speed - Fixed x2 problem with food not reapearing - Fixed whale bug that allowed it to absorb beavers, and many tweaks - Reduced jellyfish bounce 18-1-2017 - NEW ANIMAL: Jellyfish, after crab! - Killer hit doesn't cause bounce if the victim is more than 3 levels lower than the attacker. - Spawn protection implemented: 5 seconds of invulnerability. - Cool damage splash indicator added - Increased penguin boosts to 3 - Reduced the required XP for higher levels - Fixed problem with food not reapearing 17-1-2017 - New animal - Cold water section! - Login system (be sure to login, there will be cool updates related) 15-12-2016 *Whales cannot absorb whales now *Increased persons and flappy ducks XP by 50% 12-12-2016 *Two new animals with special abilities! *Many performance fixes 25-11-2016 *Hide/show chat pressing M *Sudden deaths bug probably solved 24-11-2016 *Thanks to all the beta testers! Now all the servers have been updated. *Maps are 3x wide *Much more people per room! *New animal, (more coming in the upcoming days!) *Islands! *New Asia and Sao Paulo servers! 9-11-2016 *Added two servers for South America. 8-11-2016 *Start next round with a percentage of the XP you had (if you don't change server) 8-11-2016 *Added two servers (in London and USA) 7-11-2016 *Added two servers (in Texas, USA and Frankfurt, Germany) 5-11-2016 (night) *Increased Dolphin and Beaver oxygen *New oxygen bar above player, turns red when low. *Performance fixes on the server. (should work better. *Increased the xp of persons and flappy ducks *Added new food source below beaver dams 5-11-2016 *Fixed bug of players falling out of the map *Show animal info message *Added food eat animation